1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plant management system that allows plants to be changed out as desired and to be watered as needed.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Many people spend large sums of time, effort and money on establishing and maintaining a garden about the house. Good landscaping gives a green thumb a sense of accomplishment and satisfaction and gives the home a more aesthetic appeal. Typically, a gardener designs a landscaping scheme and thereafter purchases the various plants and plants them into the ground and thereafter maintains the plants as needed. This tried and true method of landscaping has been practiced for generations.
There are, however, certain limitations to the standard home landscaping method. Many plants have a brief flowering season each year yet homeowners desire to have an extended flowering run. The homeowner can plant a wide variety of plants with each type having a differing flowering season. This allows the homeowner to have a longer duration of flowering although the flowering density about the house is lower as some plants flower and others do not during a given time period. Oftentimes, such a scheme requires that aesthetically incompatible plants be used with one another in order to achieve the extended flowering period.
Accordingly, many homeowners simply want to change plants out to coincide with the changes of the season, or just to create a different look for the garden. In such a case, the old plants must be dug up and replaced with the new plants. This is extremely time intensive and laborious, so much so that many a home landscaper will forgo the desired landscape change. Additionally, the digging up of old plants and replanting of the new ones, tends to disturb the surrounding soil, which needs time to “heal” in order to achieve its proper aesthetic look.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a system that allows a homeowner to be able to quickly and easily remove an old plant from the ground and replant a new one, which system addresses the shortcoming noted above. Such a system must allow the plants to be swapped out without the time-consuming and backbreaking effort of digging up the old plants and replanting the new ones. Such a system, once installed, must not disturb the surrounding soil during plant swapping. Ideally, such a system will allow a homeowner to bring plants inside during extreme weather conditions. Such a system must assist in water management for the plants utilizing the system and should isolate the plants from subterranean insects.